kerkerkruipfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues
Rogues are the people and other beings the player can encounter in the dungeon of Kerkerkruip. The most important characteristic of a rogue is its level, so that's how they are sorted in this article. About rogue levels Every rogue in the game has a level, which you can see by examining it. Any rogue with a non-zero level will trigger a special sequence of events when it is killed: you will absorb its soul and are healed in the process, your statistics are increased (maximum health, attack bonus, and so on), and grants you a special power. You can review the powers you have been granted by using the status command. Levelless rogues never grant you health or powers. Some rogues form groups, and you will have to kill the entire group to absorb their souls. When you absorb the soul of a rogue of a certain level, all souls of the same or a lower level are immediately driven out of your body. This means that you lose the statistics bonuses and the special powers granted by those souls. For example, suppose you kill Miranda, a level 1 rogue. You absorb Miranda's soul, receive some bonuses, and get the stun ability. Next, you kill the level 2 chain golem. Absorbing the chain golem's soul will immediately repel Miranda's soul; so you lose the stun ability, and the bonuses given by Miranda's soul; but you gain the lash ability and the bonuses given by the chain golem. (The bonuses are bigger, because he is a higher level.) Next, you kill the blood ape, a level 1 rogue. Because the soul of the chain golem is of a higher level than that of the blood ape, it does not get repelled, and you receive all the blood ape bonuses and the associated power while retaining those granted by the chain golem. Every dungeon contains seven rogues with a level: two level 1 rogues, two level 2 rogues, and one each of levels 3, 4 and 5. The level 5 rogue is always Malygris, and you win by killing him. Levelless rogues are usually summoned into the dungeon as a result of the player's actions. As you can see, it would be advantageous to kill a level 4 rogue first, and then a level 3, a level 2 and a level 1 rogue: that way, you can face Malygris while you have the powers of four absorbed souls at you disposal. Unfortunately, killing a level 4 rogue is hard, and should not be attempted lightly. You may also be thwarted by the lay-out of the dungeon. Maximising the amount of souls you have at your disposal by choosing the right order in which to kill the rogues is one of the keys of success in Kerkerkruip. Level 1 *Armadillo *Blood ape *Miranda *Swarm of daggers *Wisps of pain Level 2 *Angel of compassion *Chain golem *Demon of rage *Hound *Jumping bomb *Reaper Level 3 *Giant tentacle *Mindslug (who is accompanied by Fafhrd and Mouser) *Minotaur Level 4 *Bodmall *Fanatics of Aite: defender of Aite, healer of Aite, tormentor of Aite *Israfel (who can split into Isra and Fell) *Overmind Level 5 *Malygris Levelless Undead *Abyss of the soul *Aswang *Drakul *Malignant chanter *Mummified priest *Rotting corpse *Zombie toad Other *Demonic assassin *Demonic mistress *Fafhrd *Imp *Mouser *Nameless Horror *Smoke demon Category:Rogues